Chroniques de la Famille Vongola et des autres
by Amanda Tsoyuki
Summary: Un recueil de one-shot, parfois sérieux, parfois pas.
1. CH 1 : Une histoire de cheveux

Un nouveau projet de fic, avis aux amateurs/amatrices ^^.

Disclaimer : J'ai invité les personnages de KHR à prendre le thé chez moi...non ? Bon, ils sont à Akira Amano.

Résumé : Pas envie d'en faire. Simplement des petits One-shot sans prétention.

Cible : Superbi Squalo.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

1. Une histoire de cheveux.

_QG des Varia, un matin._

« Tu en fait une tête, Lussuria, ushishishi.

- Ma ~ ma ~ m'en parle pas ! J'ai raté ma permanente, je vais devoir la refaire ! »

En effet, les cheveux du gardien du soleil de la Varia étaient raides et secs comme le blé.

« Toute dépense d'électricité due à tes ratages de coiffures sera facturée à ton compte, Lussuria.

- Hein ? Mais c'est injuste ! »

Xanxus évita de justesse le bol de café que Bel avait tenté d'envoyer à Mammon et, d'un coup de poing, l'envoya valser dans une autre direction.

« Voiiii ! On peut pas bouffer en paix, merde ? hurla un décoloré avant de recevoir du café brûlant. »

Scène habituelle chez les Varia.

La journée commençait bien.

_Un peu plus tard._

« Mais puisque que je te dis que tu as besoiiiin de soin pour cuir chevelu !

- Voiiii ! Lâche-moi avec tes lotions de gonzesse !

- Laisse-moi les coiffer, un tout petit p... »

Pour toute réponse, Lussuria récolta un magnifique pain dans la figure. Squalo était peut-être un épéiste, mais il avait aussi un sacré punch.

_L'après midi._

« Tu as une mèche qui dépasse. »

Squalo continua d'aiguiser sa lame, impénétrable.

« Tu as une mèche qui dépasse, ushishishi. »

Il se contenta d'astiquer le manche de son épée, silencieux.

« Ma ~ tu as une mèche qui dépasse, Squalo. »

Il examina son arme sous toutes les coutures, satisfait de son travail.

« Tu as un...

- VOIII, mais vous allez me FOUTRE LA PAIX ? »

Les trois complices eurent un sourire amusé, ravis par l'effet de leur jeu. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était que leur cible serait de sa dangereuse arme préférée.

Affûtée.

_Début de soirée._

Non, décidément, ça ne pouvait plus durer. Que Lussuria insiste pour lui changer son shampoing et qu'il le fasse en douce, passe encore, même s'il empestait à cents mètres à la ronde. Que Mammon l'oblige à payer le prix exorbitant de ces produits à la con, déjà là, ça n'allait plus. Mais que Bel s'amuse à remplacer ses objets utilitaires par ceux des autres, ça, non !

La dernière fois, il avait failli s'électrocuter en utilisant le peigne de Levi, qu'il avait pris pour sa brosse, et dont ce dernier se servait lorsqu'il voulait une coupe "branchée". Et aujourd'hui, il s'était cramé les doigts en prenant pour le sèche cheveux le fer à lisser de Lussuria qu'une personne bien intentionnée avait branché et posé en douce sur la commode.

Non, c'en était trop, il avait besoin d'air.

C'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé devant le bureau de Xanxus. Fidèle à ses habitudes, il rentra sans frapper.

« Voiii, connard de boss, j'ai à te parler ! »

Le fils du neuvième du nom releva doucement la tête pour planter son regard empli de colère dans celui de son gardien de la pluie.

« Quoi ? »

Squalo eut un rictus heureux : la chance était avec lui, le boss était de bonne humeur.

« Y'aurait pas une mission qui traîne dans le coin ? Parce que...

- Bossu ! Vous n'auriez pas vu... »

Lussuria fit interruption dans la pièce, au grand désespoir de ses occupants et s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase pour les dévisager. Il passa distraitement la main sur la vilaine blessure de son bras d'origine inconnue qu'il avait récolté un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

« Ah ! Squalo, tu es là ! Je te cherchais.

- Voii, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Et bien, je me disais que je pourrais te raccourcir les cheveux. Ils ont vraiment poussé ces derniers temps, non ? Je me demande depuis quand tu ne les as pas éclaircis. »

Devant le mutisme de son compagnon, le gardien du soleil, comme illuminé, sortit retourner à ses macabres occupations. Squalo n'avait pas eu à lui répondre. Tant mieux !

« Voi, je disais... »

Il se retourna vers son boss dont le regard était devenu vide et inexpressif. Le squale fronça les sourcils. Une flamme s'alluma dans la main de Xanxus. Mauvais signe.

« Dégage, déchet. »

_Le soir._

Devant sa glace, Squalo examinait pensivement ses cheveux et toutes les brûlures qu'il avait reçues ce jour-là. En repensant à la dernière intervention de Lussuria et la réaction de son connard de boss, il se dit qu'il ferait peut-être bien de suivre son conseil et se les faire épointer discrètement de temps en temps. Histoire qu'ils ne deviennent pas trop longs.

Parce qu'à force, pour Xanxus, ça devait être terriblement vexant.

* * *

Reviews ?

Le prochain sera sur Hibari ^^


	2. CH 2 : Animaux et Cie I

Comme promis, la suite. Je vais essayer de tenir un rythme d'un post par semaine, mais ça dépendra surtout de mon ordinateur - -"

Disclaimer : J'ai fait une virée surprise au Japon pour enlever Hibari et ses camarades...non ? Bon, ils sont à Akira Amano.

Cible : Hibari Kyôya.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

2. Animaux et compagnie I : Canari, mon amour.

Depuis qu'Hibari avait réussi à apprivoiser ce satané canari, celui-ci le suivait partout.

Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il était un compagnon très satisfaisant : avec lui, pas de paroles inutiles. Il ne venait jamais lorsqu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il avait même réussi à apprendre par cœur et plus vite que n'importe qui l'hymne de son cher collège Namimori.

Il ne l'avouait pas, mais il aimait beaucoup lorsque ce petit oiseau doté de parole prononçait d'une voix fluette « Hibari, Hibari » en arrivant pour se poser sur son épaule.

Oui, il était l'animal idéal. À tel point que lui, Hibari Kyôya, lui avait donné un nom.

Hibird.

Il le trouvait très noble, à l'image de son porteur.

À la hauteur de cet oiseau amical qui était toujours là où il se trouvait.

Oui, et le problème était là.

Le règlement de sa chère école interdisait la présence d'animaux de compagnie dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Lui, le leader du comité de discipline, ne pouvait quand même pas commettre une telle faute !

Il avait bien tenté de contourner le problème en cherchant une dérogation. Mais rien, dans le règlement, n'allait en sa faveur.

Il avait donc essayé de prendre modèle sur les autres herbivores gardiens et leurs boîtes animales. Après tout, eux aussi se baladaient avec leurs animaux de compagnie en permanence, sans qu'il puisse les mordre à mort pour infraction au règlement.

Le cas devenait épineux, d'autant plus qu'Hibird avait catégoriquement refusé d'entrer dans une boîte. Le gardien du nuage avait eu beau y mettre tout son cœur et toute la volonté du monde, l'oiseau s'était montré intransigeant.

Hibari s'était alors résolu à s'en séparer. Il pourrait trouver un autre maître qui lui apprendrait d'autres chansons et pourrait l'avoir à ses côtés sans entrer dans la clandestinité. La mort dans l'âme, il lui avait rendu sa liberté.

Mais l'oiseau était resté, fidèle à son maître.

Et Hibari s'était refusé à chercher d'autres solutions.

Depuis, le japonais passe tout son temps libre sur le toit de l'école.

C'est là, à l'abri des regards, qu'il peut, en fermant les yeux, écouter la douce mélodie de son petit ami jaune. Parfois, sa main s'égare sur son plumage duveteux et moelleux qu'il l'emmène dans un autre monde.

Certains disent qu'ils l'ont même entendu lui parler.

Mais la vérité, seul Hibari la connaît.

Le secret du plus fort des gardiens a après tout intérêt d'être bien gardé.

* * *

J'adore cet oiseau, surtout quand il chante. On le voit tellement peu T.T

Reviews ?

La prochaine cible sera dynamite-man.


	3. CH 3 : Garde à vue

Quand ce n'est pas mon ordi qui fait des siennes, c'est ma connexion. Vive orange...

Disclaimer : Malgré toutes les lettres que j'ai envoyées, je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir Hibari ou les autres...donc ils sont toujours à Akira Amano.

Cible : Hayato Gokudera.

Mes excuses pour le retard et bonne lecture !

* * *

3. Garde à vue.

Le jour où Tsuna avait, par malchance, terminé en cellule au commissariat pour y être entré en caleçon, personne ne s'était fait du souci pour lui.

Personne excepté celui qui s'était autoproclamé son bras droit, Hayato Gokudera.

N'ayant pas réussi à faire cracher n'était-ce qu'un bout du morceau à Reborn –impossible de lui soutirer quelque chose, à ce bébé- il s'était donc lancé lui-même à la rechercher de son gardien du ciel vénéré. Ainsi, il avait retrouvé sa trace en suivant les brûlures et autres dégâts causés par un Tsuna en mode "dernière volonté". Ne croisant nulle âme qui vive ce soir-là sur sa route, il atteignit finalement une bâtisse illuminée dont le nom lui évoquait des souvenirs. Il était alors entré, sûr d'y trouver son boss qui avait dû régler leur compte aux trois affreux qu'il poursuivait.

« Libérez le Juudaime ! s'époumonait-il devant le gardien de nuit, ébahi.

- Enfin, gardez votre calme, monsieur. Je ne connais pas votre...

- Le Juudaime ne doit _pas_ passer la nuit ici, ce serait dégradant pour son honneur et celle de la famille !

- Si votre ami a été mis en cellule, c'est sans doute pour une bonne raison. »

Gokudera avait failli le faire exploser, prêt à tout pour libérer son boss. Par chance, le responsable de l'emprisonnement temporaire de Tsuna été passé par là et avait pu éclairer la situation.

« Je comprends, c'est une regrettable erreur, avoua-t-il après des explications farfelues mais précises du gardien de la tempête. Nous allons relâcher monsieur Sawada, puisqu'il en est ainsi. »

Ainsi Tsuna fut délivré par son fidèle bras droit.

L'Italien soupira de soulagement et se leva du siège où on l'avait installé pour entendre sa déposition.

C'est alors qu'un objet cylindrique tomba de la poche intérieure de sa veste et roula sur le bureau, sous les yeux ébahis de ses occupants.

« Merde, songea son propriétaire. Ça, c'était pas prévu. »

Le gardien de la paix rangea prudemment ses clefs et l'examina attentivement.

« Vous permettez que l'on vous fouille, monsieur Gokudera ? »

...

« Tiens, Gokudera-kun n'est pas rentré non plus. »

Reborn posa son bol avec un petit sourire.

« Il est en train de vivre une expérience très formatrice pour un futur bras droit, répondit-il à la Mama, mystérieux. »

Puis il continua de manger.

...

« Juudaime, pardon ! Je vais nous sortir de ce pétrin, Juudaime, vous avez ma parole ! »

Tsuna n'eut même pas la force de l'empêcher de se ruer sur les barreaux comme un fou furieux.

« J'espère seulement que les autres n'auront pas d'idées aussi saugrenues que lui, songea-t-il. Sinon l'ambiance va vraiment se dégrader ici. »

Puis il éternua bruyamment.

Après tout, il faisait froid en cellule, lorsqu'on ne portait qu'un caleçon.

* * *

Voilà pour notre cher Dynamite-man.

Le prochain sera pour demain et sur...non, je dis rien ^^

Reviews ?


	4. CH 4 : Nuisance sonore

Comme promis, un deuxième one-shot pour ce week-end.

Disclaimer: les personnages de KHR sont à Akira Amano (et grand bien leur face ^^)

Cible : euh...la Varia.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

4. Nuisance sonore.

Un matin, en triant son relevé de courrier hebdomadaire, le gardien de la foudre des Varia trouva, parmi les diverses factures et publicités, une lettre inhabituelle provenant du conservatoire de musique le plus réputé de Rome. Intrigué, il s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

_« M. Levi-A-Than _

_Suite à une courte et fructueuse rencontre avec l'un de nos professeurs, celui-ci ayant remarqué vos prédispositions au chant lyrique, nous avons l'extrême plaisir de vous annoncer que votre candidature a été retenue pour la participation à la prochaine audition qui se tiendra le mois prochain dans notre école. Veuillez vous y présenter à 9h00 précises, muni de cette convocation. Ne négligez pas votre entraînement car la compétition est rude._

_Au plaisir de vous avoir à nos côtés._

_Cordialement _

_ M. Angelo, directeur. »_

Émerveillé qu'une personne connue ait du respect pour ses compétences, il prit sur le champ la décision d'utiliser chaque seconde de son temps pour s'entraîner. Et le premier endroit qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la salle de bain.

Seulement voilà, Levi chantait...

Horriblement faux.

Les autres membres de la Varia, qui vaquaient à leurs occupations quotidiennes, en firent les frais.

« Quel est le _con_ qui a déclenché l'alarme ! hurla Xanxus en sortant de son bureau, furibond. »

Mais il ne trouva personne dans le couloir pour lui répondre.

Un peu plus loin, Mammon, qui était en train d'empiler le dur fruit des ses arnaques récentes, manqua de tomber à la renverse. Il se rattrapa de justesse à la table, faisant s'écrouler ses belles piles de billets.

« Je ferai payer un amende carabinée à celui qui fait autant de boucan pour tapage diurne ! siffla-t-il. »

Simultanément, Squalo, qui passait non loin de la salle d'eau, se rua à l'intérieur pour connaître l'identité de celui qui osait rivaliser avec ses hurlements habituels.

« VOII ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce BORDEEEEEEEEEEEL... »

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était la plaque d'eau savonneuse que se trouvait sur son passage et qui l'envoya dire bonjour au mur.

_Quelques gamelles et oreilles cassées plus tard._

« Mais bon sang ! Quand est-ce que _déchet_ va arrêter de nous casser les...

- Je peux toujours vous vendre des boules qui-est-ce à un prix raisonnable, vous savez.

- Non, merci Mammon, tu m'as déjà bien arnaqué avec la crème pour les cernes la semaine dernière !

- Peut-être qu'il va finir par s'étouffer avec de la nourriture, ushishishi. »

Par soucis de commodité, Levi avait été isolé pour le repas. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de continuer ses chants massacrés.

« Voiii, mais il va la fermer un jour ?

- Ma, ma, Squalo, ne t'énerves pas.

- Bouclez-là, déchets. Vous faites autant de raffut que cet abruti. »

Et le déjeuner se termina dans un silence...relatif.

...

Il y en avait un que les vociférations de Levi ne semblait pas tellement déranger : Bel se permettait même des promenades près de la chambre du chanteur amateur, lieu désormais maudit car c'était là où il faisait ses entraînements les plus intenses.

La torture dura une semaine avant que la Varia ne découvre que l'auteur de cette maudite lettre n'était autre que Belphégor. Les représailles ne se firent pas attendre.

Attaché solidement à ce qui ressemblait grandement à un siège de torture, Bel trouva immédiatement sa blague moins drôle.

« On te laisse en compagnie de Levi, il t'a préparé un joli répertoire, sourit Mammon en faisant tourner entre ses doigts ses boules qui-est-ce, mystérieusement portées disparues depuis sept jours. À plus tard ! »

On raconte que, lorsque les autres gardiens retournèrent dans la salle où ils avaient laissé Bel, ils trouvèrent le chanteur épinglé au mur comme un lapin et, au sol, le diadème du prince. Son propriétaire chancelait dans les couloirs.

Une chose était sûre, Levi était peut-être un idiot, mais il avait sacrément du coffre.

* * *

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve que Levi est du genre à chanter quand il prend sa douche...en se fichant totalement de ses voisins.

Des reviews?

à dimanche prochain ^^


	5. CH 5 : White Day

Merci à tous pour vos review, elles me font extrêmement plaisir !

Disclaimers: j'ai décidé d'économiser pour partir en voyage au Japon et rendre visite à Akira Amano...sinon les personnages de KHR lui appartiennent toujours.

Cibles: Sasagawa Kyoko et Yamamoto Takeshi.

Un petit délire de plus. Bonne lecture !

* * *

5. White Day.

Il y avait un mois jour pour jour, elle l'avait attendu à cet endroit. Son cœur avait battu à la chamade, crescendo, pour manquer de s'arrêter lorsqu'elle l'avait vu arriver.

Lui, le grand homme qui avait toujours su la faire rêver sans que personne ne le sache. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir lui parler librement, lui faire comprendre, et peut-être... Pour une fois, il n'était pas entouré de ses admiratrices collantes. L'occasion était rêvée, idéale. Presque trop belle pour être vraie.

« J-Je peux t'accompagner un peu sur le chemin ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il la saluait. »

Il avait acquiescé, souriant, sans se soucier de rien, et ils s'étaient mis en route.

Plus le temps passait, plus elle comprenait que le bon moment approchait. Elle n'aurait pas d'autre chance. Alors qu'ils parlaient de banalité de collégiens, elle s'était arrêtée, un peu brutalement.

« Yamamoto-kun, je t'en prie, accepte ceci ! »

Rouge comme une pivoine, elle lui avait tendu la boite qu'elle serrait jusqu'alors précieusement contre sa poitrine. Le visage du gardien de la pluie s'était éclairé.

« Merci beaucoup, Kyoko-chan ! Des chocolats à la mandarine ! J'adore ça ! »

Elle le savait très bien puisqu'elle avait soutiré cette information à son père et à Gokudera.

Ils s'étaient ensuite séparés, lui visiblement ravi de son présent, elle aux anges qu'il l'ait accepté.

Depuis, elle attendait avec impatience le jour de la White Day, espérant secrètement qu'il n'oublierait pas la tradition.

Ce jour-là, elle l'attendait, comme la dernière fois, seule.

Comme elle l'avait souhaité, il vint la trouver dès la fin de son entraînement.

Un peu gêné, il lui donna un petit paquet cadeau.

« En remerciement pour les chocolats. »

Sur son petit nuage, elle renta chez elle. Barricadée dans sa chambre pour éviter les possibles questions de son frère, elle ouvrit, fébrile, le mystérieux paquet qui faisait tant battre son cœur.

Pour rester statufiée.

...

En entendant un bruit suspect de verre brisé à l'étage, Yamamoto, qui aidait son père à la cuisine, se dit qu'il ferait bien d'aller vérifier si un chat, ou autre animal indésirable selon son paternel, n'était pas venu prendre ses quartiers dans la maison.

Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur lorsqu'il découvrit le champ de bataille qu'était devenue sa chambre. Ravagée !

Et il se demanda surtout pourquoi l'auteur de se carnage, entré en brisant une vitre, était la balle de baseball qu'il venait d'offrir à Kyoko...

* * *

Ralala, ce baseballeur. Il n'est pas très doué avec les filles, le pauvre...

Il y aura d'autres couples improbables par la suite. Si vous avez des idées, des propositions, à ce sujet ou à d'autres, je suis preneuse ^^

Reviews ?

A la prochaine !


	6. CH 6 : Anniversaire

C'est la première fois que je poste autant de petites histoires...

Disclaimer: Bah, comme d'habitude. Akira Amano ne semble pas prête de vouloir négocier ^^

Cibles : Tsuna et Hibari

Tiens, ça fait deux fois qu'il vient celui-là... Bonne lecture !

* * *

7. Anniversaire.

Tsuna soupira une énième fois avant de se résoudre à enfoncer le bouton de l'interphone. Alors que la sonnerie monotone résonnait, il se surprit à compter le nombre d'étages qu'il allait devoir grimper avant d'arriver.

Quelqu'un décrocha, mais aucune parole ne fut retransmise par l'appareil.

« C'est moi... commença-t-il. »

Immédiatement, la porte s'ouvrit, coupant court à sa phrase. Il secoua la tête et entra. Bonjour l'ambiance...

Mais pourquoi donc était-il venu ici ?

Oui, pourquoi était-ce à lui de faire ce genre de choses ?

Il connaissait parfaitement la réponse, et si Reborn était là, il n'aurait pas manqué de la lui rappeler. Après tout, cela avait été sa première idée "digne" d'un futur boss de la famille Vongola. Une idée _géniale_, lui avait-on dit.

Oui, évidemment, c'était une bonne initiative quand on n'était pas celui qui s'y collait ! Foutues idées à la con, il leur en donnerait de l'imagination, tiens !

S'arrêtant sur un pallier pour reprendre son souffle, il corrigea sa pensée négative.

D'accord, cette idée n'était peut-être pas si débile, en fin de compte. Elle avait au moins le mérite de rapprocher les membres de sa famille. Et elle évitait les possibles voire plausibles effusions de sang pouvant avoir lieu n'importe quand mais dont la probabilité augmentait fortement _ces_ jours _là._

Les jours des anniversaires de ses gardiens.

Allez savoir pourquoi, c'était généralement un de ces jours que choisissaient Hibari et Mukuro pour aller faire leurs courses au _même_ magasin, parfois pour acheter la _même_ chose. C'était aussi pendant ces périodes que la Varia débarquait pour une petite visite de courtoisie, ou que l'un d'entre eux apprenait quelque chose qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne _jamais_ savoir pour la santé de son entourage et l'intégrité du monde.

À croire que c'était fait exprès.

Alors, dès que Tsuna avait pris conscience qu'être le futur dixième parrain des Vongola, c'était aussi prendre des directives pour protéger sa famille, et éventuellement son porte monnaie, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde.

Jours fériés et de trêve pour tout le monde !

Les gardiens, et la Varia si jamais l'idée leur venait de passer un nouveau séjour sur le sol nippon, pouvaient s'amuser durant ces jours de festivités, mais pas TROP. Interdiction formelle de se battre. Il avait été intransigeant sur la règle, allant même jusqu'à utiliser des X-Burner pour la faire comprendre et respecter. D'ailleurs, Belphégor n'avait pas apprécié qu'il crame une mèche de ses cheveux, ni Hibari le bout de ses tonfas, mais c'était la seule solution.

Après tout, il était le Boss, non ?

Le roi des emmerdes, ça c'était sûr.

L'idée était belle, plaisante. Elle avait été appliquée plus ou moins à la lettre les premiers temps. Tsuna évitait d'organiser trop de "réunions de famille" pour ne pas non plus se payer leur tête, mais les conviaient de temps à autres à des soirées "détente". Puis, un jour, certains n'avaient plus voulu venir.

Et, la tradition l'aidant, c'était à lui de remettre le "cadeau d'anniversaire". Si chacun de ses gardiens se débrouillait pour lui offrir un le 14 octobre, pour Tsuna, c'était une autre histoire.

Gokudera était content quelque soit le contenu du paquet, du moment qu'il venait de lui, et celui de Yamamoto finissait souvent transformé en quelconque objet de baseball. Pas trop de soucis de ce côté-là.

Pour Ryohei, un petit entraînement en mode dernière volonté, du matériel neuf quand le sien était trop abîmé...pas de quoi se ruiner. Et puis, le boxeur était, à ce sujet, extrêmement compréhensif.

Lambo était plus dépensier, mais Tsuna avait fini par trouver de bonnes parades utiles pour ne pas se ruiner en bonbons.

Pas trop de soucis de ce côté-ci non plus.

Quant aux deux autres...

Il n'avait jamais été doué pour faire des cadeaux aux filles et Chrome n'acceptait pas les siens, ou uniquement sur ordre de Mukuro. Là, déjà, c'était plus compliqué.

Et Hibari...

« Kami-sama, aidez-moi, songea Tsuna en s'arrêtant devant la porte de l'appartement qui faisait décupler sa frayeur. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter un tel sort. »

Excepté avoir une famille complètement barjo.

Les réactions du gardien du nuage étaient toujours imprévisibles. Enfin, disons qu'elles l'étaient au sujet du cadeau, étant donné que personne ne savait ce qu'il aimait vraiment. Aimait-il quelque chose, d'ailleurs ?

Car oui, aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire d'Hibari. Et, comme toujours, Tsuna était mort de trouille à l'idée de le croiser.

« Allez, cette fois c'est certain, il sera ravi, se dit-il avec l'énergie du désespoir. »

À peine eut-il toqué à la porte qu'un visage bien connu lui ouvrit.

« Que veux-tu, herbivore ? lui lança sauvagement un Kyôya de mauvaise humeur (1) »

Comme d'habitude, il avait une tête à faire peur, se dit Tsuna en pensée. Le Decimo tendit alors la boite qu'il transportait au leader du comité de discipline qui le dévisagea comme s'il était un alien.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Hibari-san ! J'ai pensé que cela pouvait te faire plaisir. »

Il prononçait cette phrase rituelle tous les ans et se demandait par quel miracle il était encore en vie.

Cette année, il avait décidé de sortir sa carte maitresse pour au moins trouver _une fois_ quelque chose de bien. Il était presque (parce qu'avec Hibari, nul ne peut savoir) sûr de sa réussite.

Il y eut le traditionnel froissement de papier et les yeux de japonais s'élargirent de deux millimètres.

Tsuna soupira de soulagement.

« C'est...une blague. »

Une quoi ?

« Je vais te mordre à mort. »

Là, le Juudaime ne comprenait plus rien. Il eut à peine assez de temps pour apercevoir l'ananas trônant dans le papier crépon avant d'éviter de justesse un premier coup de tonfas.

...

« Midori tananiku, Namimori do... »

Mukuro éteignit le lecteur CD que lui avait prêté Chikusa et jeta son contenu un peu plus loin.

D'accord, Tsuna avait plutôt une belle voix, mais cette chanson était tout bonnement horrible.

Quel manque de goût !

Il ouvrit le paquet de nourriture posé sur la table et le renifla avec dégoût.

Graines pour oiseau.

Non, décidément, Sawada Tsunayoshi n'avait vraiment aucune originalité en matière de cadeaux.

* * *

(1) Pléonasme ?

Je sais, ce n'est l'anniversaire de personne...Enfin, pas que je sache ^^

Mais j'aime bien l'idée que Tsuna puisse prendre ce genre de décision...

Une tite review ?

A dimanche prochain !


	7. CH 7 : Une vie à l'extrême

Me revoilà ! Pile dans les temps, on est encore dimanche...

Disclaimer : Squalo et tous ses potes sont venus mettre l'animation devant mon lycée lors des blocus, alors ils logent tous chez moi...non ? Bon, et bien ils sont toujours à Akira Amano.

Cibles: Miura et Sasagawa.

Je me suis longtemps demandé si je devais le poster ou non...Histoire d'éviter des crises cardiaques.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_6. Une vie à l'extrême._

Tout avait commencé le jour où elle avait appris la vérité.

Celle qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

Il avait tout fait pour ne pas la brusquer, préventif et soucieux du bonheur des autres, si attentionné. Comme elle l'aimait.

Mais lui, non.

Non, Tsuna ne l'aimait pas. Il lui en préférait une autre dont il n'avait pas voulu lui dire le nom. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, elle avait trouvé cela injuste. Mais l'amour ne se faisait pas sur commande, si ?

« Humm ! Ça m'a l'air extrêmement bon ! »

Elle leva les yeux de son plat pour lui adresser un sourire. _Lui_, au moins, il était sincère avec ses sentiments.

C'était lui qui était venu la trouver lorsque, après sa conversation désastreuse avec le dixième Vongola, elle avait pris la fuite. Pour se réfugier sous le pont où il lui avait sauvé la vie. C'est pleurant à chaudes larmes dans cet endroit empli de souvenirs qu'il l'avait retrouvée, alors que tous s'inquiétaient, et désespérément tenté de la consoler. Mais ses larmes avaient refusé de se tarir.

Elle avait fini par s'endormir contre lui, épuisée.

Par la suite, elle l'avait remercié d'avoir été présent dans cette passe difficile et ils étaient devenus peu à peu de très bons amis.

« Mais c'est extrêmement chaud ! »

Elle eut un petit rire. Normal, pour une soupe venant de sur le feu !

Pourtant, il ne devrait pas craindre la chaleur lui, non ?

Il faisait partie de ces êtres se rares qui, par un simple sourire, savait illuminer la vie. Un peu de compassion, de rires, de coups de gueules... Elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse de lui.

« Ah ! Je me suis régalé à l'extrême !

- Tu en veux d'autre, chéri ? »

La vie allait ainsi.

Il était celui qui avait éclairé son existence, l'avait réchauffée et rendue plus agréable par sa présence. Un acte digne d'un gardien du soleil.

Oui, Ryohei Sasagawa était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

« Non, merci Haru. Je vais aller faire un footing pour digérer à l'extrême ! »

Et, l'embrassant sur la joue, il sortit courir.

Haru le regarda partir, comme d'habitude, avec un petit sourire. Heureuse.

« Hahi ! J'ai la vaisselle à faire ! »

Son sourire se crispa lorsqu'elle se remémora leur conversation. Discussion habituelle, ce soir-là, mais quand même...

...avec ses "extrêmes", il était parfois _extrêmement _pesant...

* * *

Pitié ne me tuez pas. Trop jeune pour mourir...

Oserais-je demander une review ?

A la prochaine !


	8. CH 8: Vacances

J'aime les long week-end. Au moins on peut prendre son temps.

Disclaimer: j'ai envie de dire "comme d'habitude". Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que Tsuna pourra venir squatter chez moi.

Cibles: les vacanciers ^^

Celui-ci n'est pas très long mais je l'aime bien. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_8. Vacances._

Lorsqu'ils étaient descendus de l'avion, le soleil radieux les avait accueillis, pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Reborn leur avait, chose rare, accordé quelques jours de répit dans leur entraînement. Des vacances, des vraies ! Et pas question d'aller à Mafia Land si c'était pour passer un séjour aussi horrible et court que la fois précédente...

Aussi, la famille du Decimo avait opté, à l'unanimité ou presque, pour une plage de la côté Est du Japon.

La mer, le soleil brillant, la chaleur...quoi demander de plus ? Hayato sentit son sang bouillonner face à tous ces éléments qui lui manquaient terriblement depuis son départ d'Italie. Et, une fois n'est pas coutume, Ryohei fut d'accord avec lui.

Les journées sans canicule, c'était extrêmement ennuyant.

Ils s'étaient tous rués sur la plage pour barboter ou faire bronzette. Ils ne manqueraient pas une seule seconde de ce repos tant désiré. Et mérité.

Mukuro et Hibari avaient même accepté de faire partie du voyage, histoire de se changer les idées, sans doute. Même si visiblement la longueur de la plage était à peine suffisante pour qu'ils puissent se tenir à une distance...gérable.

Shamal s'était invité à la fête, prétextant avoir son diplôme de maître nageur-sauveteur, ne s'occupant évidemment que des demoiselles en détresse. Ses compagnons se demandaient d'ailleurs _pourquoi_ il se baladait avec un appareil photo autour du cou. Ou plutôt, ils n'avaient pas envie de savoir...

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. La petite troupe en fit précocement la désagréable expérience.

« Tu fais chier, Yamamoto ! fulminait Gokudera, grelottant en bermuda comme les autres sous le porche où ils avaient trouvé refuge pour s'abriter d'intempéries soudaines. C'est la dernière fois que je pars en vacances avec un gardien de la pluie ! »

Forcément.

* * *

A chaque fois qu'il pleut, je pense à notre cher gardien baseballeur... Étrange, non?

Le petit bouton en bas ne demande rien autre qu'on clique dessus ^^

A la prochaine !


	9. CH 9 : Animaux et Cie II

Une petite chronique de plus ^^

Disclaimer : Si j'avais un chat, je l'appellerais Uri. Même si je préfèrerais le vrai, il est, avec son maitre et tous les autres, toujours à Akira Amano.

Cible : Gokudera.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_9. Animaux et Cie II : Miaou._

« Putain de CHAT ! »

Hurla Gokudera, faisant sursauter les passants qui subirent, via sa fenêtre ouverte, le flot d'injures qui suivit.

On l'aurait mis dans un cimetière que l'italien aurait pu en réveiller les morts...

Bien entendu, on le devine, Uri avait encore fait des siennes. Avec son propriétaire, c'était la même ambiance qu'entre chien et chat. Il fallait dire qu'Hayato n'avait pas le caractère facile. Sauf avec le Juudaime, parce qu'il faut bien une exception.

« Et dire que je comptais l'offrir à Yamamoto pour qu'il arrête de chopper la crève après ses entraînements, marmonna-t-il en contemplant les loques de ce qui fut le pull qu'il avait posé sur son lit. »

Que les autres n'y voient aucun sous entendu, il ne faisait pas cela par attention ou compassion pour cet idiot de baseballeur. Si le gardien de la pluie tombait malade, cela l'affaiblirait ainsi que la protection du dixième. Alors c'était hors de question de le laisser n'était-ce que s'enrhumer !

Et puis, de toutes manières, ce pull ne lui allait pas.

« Tant pis, il aura qu'à faire gaffe et puis c'est tout. »

Quant à cette saloperie d'animal à poils qui avait disparu, il allait le transformer en pâté au melon s'il le retrouvait.

Et oui, entre Uri et son maître, c'était vraiment l'amour fou...

...

« Tu viens manger, sac à puces ? »

Machinalement, Gokudera avait posé l'assiette de son familier sur la table et s'attendit à le voir bondir pour lui tenir compagnie, voire piquer les restes dans son auge à lui.

Sauf qu'Uri ne le rejoignit pas.

Il n'était pas dans l'appartement.

« Cet abruti doit drôlement craindre ma colère pour ne pas rentrer, ricana-t-il. »

En songeant que c'était quand même un peu moins amusant de manger seul.

...

« Tu es rentré, boule de poils ? »

Le gardien de la tempête passa la tête dans ma chambre dont il avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte au cas où Uri aurait voulu rentrer en douce.

En entendant un bruit sourd, il en était arrivé à la conclusion que c'était arrivé.

« Uri ? »

La nuit s'annonçait et l'absence prolongée du félin devenait vraiment étrange.

Mais Hayato ne trouva aucune trace de son chat dans la pièce.

Seulement une forme sombre et bleutée étalée sur le sol.

...

« Calme-toi, Kojirô, j'ai promis à Yamamoto de te ramener avec la tombée de la nuit. Il était vraiment très inquiet que tu sois partie sans prévenir. »

À croire que c'était la journée, se dit-il, de plus en plus inquiet pour le chaton livré à lui-même dans la ville de Namimori.

Ses paroles ne calmèrent pas l'hirondelle, loin de là. Elle continua à s'agiter pour finalement se libérer de ses mains.

« Kojirô ! »

Démarrant en trombe, il tenta de la suivre, mais la perdit rapidement de vue.

« Et merde. »

Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour.

...

Alors qu'assis sur un banc, il se morfondait dans l'obscurité grandissante, son téléphone sonna.

« Ouais ? répondit-il sans prendre la peine de regarder le numéro.

- Gokudera ? Kojirô est revenue, finalement. J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas causé trop de problèmes.

- Hein ? Ah...non. »

Mais cet idiot de chat, si.

« À demain, alors.

- Hum. »

Puis il raccrocha. Kojirô était rentrée, sans doute Uri avait-il fait de même.

Alors qu'il allait s'en aller, un miaulement bien connu résonna dans le voisinage.

Effrayé.

Un miaulement qui lui brisa le cœur.

Il avait levé la tête pour découvrir Uri, perché sur une des plus hautes branches de l'arbre sous lequel il s'était assis.

La chaton téméraire avait vraisemblablement vu trop grand et miaulait avec désespoir.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, marmonna Hayato. Quelle plaie ce chat... »

...

« Ne bouges pas, surtout. »

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il parvint à se hisser à la hauteur d'Uri.

« Là, tu vois, c'est moi. Je vais t'aider à descendre alors reste calme. »

En percevant sa voix, le chat, fidèle à ses habitudes que la position de son perchoir rendait peut-être encore plus périlleuses tout autant qu'elle décuplait sa frayeur, fit un bon prodigieux pour se réfugier dans les bras de son maître.

Enfin, plutôt sur sa tête.

« BORDEL ! URIIIIIIIIIIII... »

Cela va s'en dire qu'Hayato, déstabilisé par cette marque d'affection soudaine, avait basculé en arrière, sans rien comprendre.

Il retrouva la terre ferme avec un plaisir...partagé. Uri, toujours accroché à ses cheveux, ne cessait de miauler.

« Abruti ! Je te cherche partout, je grimpe dans un arbre en pleine nuit pour te faire redescendre et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Ingrat ! »

Et, alors qu'il tentait désespérément de faire lâcher prise à son chat dont les griffes mutilaient sa peau, il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait.

« Hey, Uri, pourquoi est-ce que tu as encore peur ? Tout va bien, maintenant. »

Il tendit la main pour le caresser, malgré sa position inconfortable.

Peu à peu, l'animal recouvra son calme et ses tremblements s'atténuèrent jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un souvenir.

« Tu vois, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. »

Gokudera était ravi. Certes, il était couvert d'égratignures et de bleus, il faisait nuit, il avait froid et faim, mais il était pour une fois parvenu à apaiser Uri. Et même à lui voler une caresse.

« Tu veux rentrer à la maison ? proposa-t-il en décrochant enfin le félin de son crâne. Tu as peut-être...

-_ Miaaaaaaaawwwwwwwh !_

- Arrrgh ! »

Uri était calmé, ça oui. Il avait aussi retrouvé tout sa vigueur !

Après avoir gentiment couvert l'italien de griffures il décida, amusé, de prendre le chemin de l'appartement.

Hayato, agonisant au sol, le regard partir en jurant.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, sale bête ! »

Malgré la douleur, il sourit.

Il espérait qu'Uri aurait l'idée de grimper dans les arbres plus souvent...

* * *

Je les aime beaucoup ces deux là. Ils ont vraiment le même caractère ^^

N'hésitez pas à dire si cela vous a plu ou non.

A la prochaine !


	10. CH 10 : Sakura

Hey, me revoilà. Avec beaucoup de retard, j'avoue... il faut dire que le mois de novembre n'a pas été très inspirant. Bref, voici un nouveau chapitre.

Disclaimer : J'aimerais bien avoir de temps à autres un Ryohei sous la main, histoire qu'il fasse un peu soleil...mais non, les personnages de KHR sont toujours à Akira Amano.

Cibles : Dino et Hibari.

Une petite chronique de plus, avis aux amateurs-trices. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_10. Sakura._

Après de mûres et maintes réflexions sur la question profonde et pertinente qui avait surgi un beau jour par évidence dans son esprit et quelques suppositions partagées avec l'entourage de son élève, Dino se dit qu'il était temps de prendre des mesures.

« Allez, Kyôya, presse-toi un peu ou Romario va s'impatienter. »

Il fut gratifié d'un regard aussi bien perçant qu'assassin, mais étrangement rien d'autre. Il ne s'en formula pas. Apparemment, la technique "apprivoiser Hibird pour qu'il se pose sur son épaule et non celle d'Hibari" fonctionnait. Jamais le japonais n'oserait porter la main sur son canari adoré.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin dans la voiture, Romario dut conduire comme un as pour rattraper leur retard.

« Je peux savoir où nous allons ? demanda un Hibari laconique que Dino avait dû forcer, à ses risques et périls, à s'asseoir sur le siège arrière une fois l'oiseau miracle parti.

- Une surprise, mon petit Kyôya. Sortir un peu ne peut pas te faire de mal ! »

Certains auraient jugé que le plus malsain ici était la présence de leader du comité de discipline dans une voiture. Car s'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait, c'était se faire appeler ainsi.

Mais Dino ne semblait pas s'en soucier le moins du monde...

« Suis-moi, Kyôya, c'est par ici ! »

Hibari soupira avant de lui emboîter le pas, à contrecœur. Il se fichait éperdument de savoir ce que cet imbécile de canasson mijotait, mais le nombre anormal d'herbivores rassemblés dans son sillage le rendait malade. Dino paraissait tout à fait à son aise, épaulé par son lieutenant afin de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule. D'ailleurs, ils poussèrent la porte d'un café bondé, au grand déplaisir de l'alouette.

S'il se bornait ainsi à nager dans le peuple, ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes pour qu'Hibari lui fausse compagnie. Il se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas déjà fait.

Mais l'italien, après avoir salué le propriétaire de la brasserie, se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique, adressant de grands signes au gardien du nuage pour éviter qu'il se perde. Comme si l'on pouvait perdre quelqu'un comme Hibari.

« Enfin au calme, songea ce dernier. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de regretter ses paroles que la voix de son tuteur résonna de nouveau.

« Kyôya, je te présente Mlle Takashi. Elle a très gentiment accepté d'être là pour t'aider. »

Le brun marqua un temps d'arrêt. Ses paupières clignèrent plusieurs fois tandis qu'il reconsidérait l'information.

« M'aider ? répéta-t-il, soupçonneux. »

Il peinait à comprendre.

« Oui t'aider, mon petit Kyôya, sourit Dino, ne remarquant pas le regard méprisant qu'il lui lançait. J'ai songé qu'il était temps pour toi d'y penser. Je te laisse en charmante compagnie ! »

Puis, suivit de son fidèle subordonné, il prit congé, laissant son élève perplexe et face à un étrange dilemme.

Devait-il être respectueux avec cette inconnue dont il ne comprenait pas la raison de la présence ou la planter là, purement et simplement comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui ?

Difficile, en effet.

À quoi tenait-il le plus : sa réputation de carnivore et d'élite voulant le calme et le bonheur, l'honneur de Namimori ?

« Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Kyôya-kun, fit la jeune femme en s'inclinant, souriante. J'ai été engagé par M. Cavalcade afin de te donner des cours de sociabilité. »

A la mention du dernier terme, le visage d'Hibari se crispa.

« Je m'appelle Sakura Takashi. »

Sa décision n'était finalement pas si difficile à prendre...

...

Dino soupira longuement. Affalé sur son canapé, il repensait à sa courte conversation avec cette fameuse Sakura Takashi qui lui avait recommandé Reborn.

Pourquoi était-elle si énervée ? Que s'était-il donc passé ?

D'accord, _il_ avait dû la snober comme il l'aurait fait avec d'autres. Et il était certainement parti sans qu'elle ne puisse aligner trois mots. Comportement qu'elle devait rencontrer souvent.

Mais ce qu'il se demandait, c'était pourquoi, lorsqu'il était revenu la voir, elle l'avait pointé du doigt, menaçante. Doigt enveloppé d'un énorme bandage, d'ailleurs.

« Pensez à dire à votre élève que les humains ne sont ni comestibles ni des herbivores et que je n'ai pas goût à la cerise, M. Cavallone ! lui avait-elle hurlé avant de sortir, furibonde, en claquant la porte. »

Allons bon, quelle était encore cette histoire ?

Kyôya aurait-il pour une fois tenu sa parole et aurait voulu la "mordre à mort" ?

Et ce "goût" cerise, que voulait-il dire ?

Il était vraiment un cas désespéré.

« Après tout, peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas son prénom, se dit le blondinet avant de s'enfoncer dans les coussins pour piquer un somme. »

Que pouvait bien avec Kyôya contre les cerises...

* * *

Comme on dit, l'addiction à Hibari n'est pas dangereuse : il suffit de ne pas s'appeler Sakura ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos remarques grâce à ce merveilleux petit bouton en bas, juste là.

A la prochaine !


	11. CH 11 : Chamallows

Me revoilà ! (_oh non..._) On est dimanche, donc un chapitre pour la nouvelle année ^^ et Bonne Année à tout le monde tant qu'on y est !

Disclaimer : Papa noël ne m'a rien apporté de ce genre (dommage...) donc les personnages de KHR sont toujours à Akira Amano.

Cibles: Byakuran et Genkishi.

Il ne faut pas trop se demander d'où vient celle-ci...

* * *

_12. Chamallows._

Assis en tailleur sur le tapis de sa chambre, en pleine méditation, Genkishi réfléchissait.

La veille, toute la famille Millefiore avait fêté l'anniversaire de leur Boss et il avait eu le privilège d'être parmi les invités à sa table.

La fête, paisible et dans le domaine du raisonnable au départ, avait finalement tourné en beuverie. Il s'était pris une cuite monumentale, dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie. Cette fois là, pour le bien de tous, il avait bu plus que de raison.

Pourtant, en raccompagnant un Byakuran ivre mort dans ses quartiers, il s'était dit qu'il était quand même le plus sobre des deux.

« Byakuran-sama ? s'était-il inquiété en le voyant chanceler alors qu'il l'aidait à marcher.

- Gueeuh...

- Vous allez bien, Byakuran-sama ? »

Pour toute réponse, son supérieur s'était accroché au col de sa chemise, déjà mal boutonnée, la faisant dangereusement glisser sur ses épaules. Son propriétaire ne s'en était pas offusqué, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une réaction normale pour quelqu'un dans son état.

« ...mallownsx, avait marmonné l'albinos en s'agrippant davantage à son compagnon.

- Pardon ?

- CHAMALLOWS ! »

Le cri lui avait explosé un tympan. C'était fou combien le Boss pouvait avoir de la voix lorsqu'il était en manque.

Docile, Genkishi l'avait porté –traîné serait ici un terme plus approprié– jusque dans ses appartements. Là, Byakuran avait passé ses nerfs en dévorant un paquet entier de ces bonbons blanchâtres que son subordonné avait toujours détesté. Et qui, ce soir-là, eu l'irrésistible envie de lui poser une question pas vraiment existentielle.

« Byakuran-sama...pourquoi est-ce que vos cheveux sont blancs ? »

Jamais en temps normal il ne se serait permis ces propos, mais l'alcool faisait tomber bien des murs.

Et des chemises aussi.

L'autre l'avait dévisagé avec l'air d'un merlan frit puis s'était, chose rare, s'était renfrogné.

« Chamallows. »

Genkishi avait haussé les sourcils et s'était levé pour lui attraper un autre paquet. Byakuran s'était empressé de l'entamer.

« Les chamallows, avait-il répété. »

Il venait de commencer le deuxième alors pourquoi...

« Mes cheveux, c'est à cause des chamallows. »

L'épéiste avait ravalé sa phrase, pour l'écouter attentivement.

« Quand j'étais petit, j'adorais les chamallows... »

Visiblement, cela n'avait pas changé.

« Puis un jour, j'ai fait un allergie à un composant d'un paquet et tous mes cheveux sont tombés. Quand ils ont repoussé, ils étaient blancs. Depuis, j'en mange toujours, mais des bio. C'est tout. »

Et il avait enfourné dans sa bouche une poignée de guimauves.

Genkishi s'était alors promis de ne plus JAMAIS toucher à ces machins, quand bien même il pourrait s'agir d'un cadeau de Byakuran-sama.

Il vénérait son Dieu, certes.

Il tenait aussi à ses cheveux...

* * *

J'ai remarqué que le thème des cheveux revenait souvent avec moi (surtout dans mes brouillons en fait...) mais quand à en connaitre la raison...

J'avoue, c'était débile, mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Surtout à imaginer la tête du Byakuran totalement beurré...

Review ?

A la prochaine !


	12. CH 12 : Jeu de mot

Hello chers fan(atiques) de Reborn! Me revoilà enfin (j'entends déjà les cris de protestations : "_Oh non on était bien sans elle_"

Bref fin de mon petit délire, je suis terriblement désolée qu'il y ait tant de temps entre les post, et je vais essayer d'y remédier. Promis, sur mes mangas...

Disclaimer : Comme toujours, Akira Amano possède l'entière propriété des ses _adorables_ personnages...

Cibles : Tsuna, Mukuro...et les feuilles.

Il est encore plus court que les autres et issu d'un gros crack, comme souvent. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

12. Jeu de mot.

Il avait été décidé, lors d'une réunion quelconque et passablement ennuyante, que Mukuro devrait s'occuper de toute la paperasse compliquée, inutile et surtout très chi...dont les autres gardiens se coltinaient l'archivage pendant que _monsieur_ se reposait tranquillement dans son bocal à poisson.

Alors, quand celui-ci fut sorti de la prison des Vendicare, on le mit immédiatement au travail.

Chose étrange, l'illusionniste prit ses nouvelles fonctions très à cœur, passant le plus de temps possible dans le bureau mis à disposition par le Juudaime. Surtout quand ce dernier était présent au manoir, ce qui ne plaisait par vraiment à Gokudera. L'allumé de la dynamite n'osa pourtant rien dire, de peur de voir la corvée lui retomber dessus.

Tsuna, lui admirait le courage de Mukuro, se disant qu'il l'avait finalement mal jugé et qu'il pouvait s'avérer être, en plus d'un redoutable allié, un gardien très utile.

Jusqu'au jour où, constatant en entrant dans la pièce que Mukuro faisait tomber des feuilles dans son sillage en rangeant des documents, il eut l'idée de lui faire la remarque.

« On sème ? s'amusa-t-il en posant un nouveau dossier sur son bureau. »

Mukuro, affairé près des étagères, se retourna pour lui renvoyer un regard surpris. Puis un sourire douteux éclaira son visage.

« J'ignorais cela de toi, Vongola. Mais c'est quand tu veux. »

Tsuna ne comprit pas. Et il eut la bonne idée de quitter la pièce, un peu précipitamment, en voyant son gardien de la brume déboutonner sa chemise.

Non, Mukuro avait vraiment les idées mal placées...

* * *

Un jeu de mot bidon, je sais. Mais j'ai tellement rigolé quand on me l'a fait que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

A la prochaine ! ^^


End file.
